


Urozmaicenie

by VanWindrose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex, Sex Is Fun
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Uwagi: 18+ ;) Ace i Sanji są parą od dawna, ale przez pracę nie za bardzo mają dla siebie czas. Pewien wieczór nastraja ich do niegrzecznej zabawy.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Urozmaicenie

Drzwi trzasnęły. Sanji usłyszał jak coś głucho upada na podłogę, a potem nastała cisza. Nawet się nie podniósł by to sprawdzić. Czarne kosmki włosów na panelach, wystające zza framugi mówiły mu wszystko. Obrócił się z powrotem do jasnego ekranu monitora i dalej przeglądał otwarte strony. 

\- Nawet nie sprawdzisz czy żyję… - Zajęczał ktoś z korytarza. 

\- Właśnie mnie wyręczyłeś - Blondyn poprawił na nosie czarne oprawki okularów. Spojrzał jedynie na mały zegar wyświetlający godzinę w rogu wyświetlacza i przygryzł wargę. Powroty piegowatego coraz bardziej przekraczały przyzwoity czas. Naprawdę starał się to rozumieć, ale już i tak widywali się stosunkowo rzadko i krótko. Irytowało go to coraz bardziej mimo, że za każdym razem spędzali te chwile namiętnie… Westchnął jedynie, bo wiedział, że nic nie mogą na to poradzić. Czynsz się przecież sam nie zapłaci, a lepiej mieć w tym momencie jakąkolwiek pracę, niż żadną. 

\- Umieram…! - Czarnowłosy zawył jak zarzynane prosię. 

\- Ace, do cholery, sąsiadów pobudzisz! - syknął Sanji, dalej nie podnosząc się z miejsca. 

\- Zero współczucia… - chłopak uniósł lekko głowę i próbował dojrzeć coś na ekranie komputera. Maksymalnie mrużył oczy, lecz odległość umożliwiała mu przeczytanie – Co robisz? 

\- A tam, przeglądam pornole.

Sanji w jednej chwili usłyszał, jak jeszcze chwilę temu wątłe cielsko zrywa się z ziemi i w sekundę znajduje się przy nim. Fotel zakołysał się lekko, gdy silne ramiona chwyciły jego oparcie. 

\- Pornole?! - zapytał żywo Ace, ciesząc się jak dziecko na zabawkę. 

\- Nagle już nie umierasz? - blondyn wywrócił rozbawiony oczami. Spojrzał na chłopaka i przyjrzał się pięknej, piegowatej i uśmiechniętej twarzy – Witaj w domu. 

\- Hej, moja zboczona brewko - czarnowłosy pochylił się i złożył na wargach chłopaka namiętny, krótki pocałunek, a następnie oplatając ramionami podparł brodę o ramię Sanjiego – Zaintrygowałeś mnie, cóż to za pomysł? - Zaskoczyło go to, że blondyn nie skłamał i rzeczywiście oglądał porno strony. Przyjrzał się kategoriom widniejącym na liście oraz wielkich penisach i cyckach wyskakujących z każdego rogu ekranu. 

\- Czekałem na ciebie i nie miałem co robić – Sanji wzruszył ramionami i zjeżdżał w dół myszką, zastanawiając się co wybrać. Myślał o tym, że może obejrzeliby coś wspólnie, tak dla odmiany. Miał ostatnio ochotę na niecodzienne rzeczy. 

\- Przyznaj się, robiłeś sobie dobrze beze mnie? - Ace wwiercał się paluchem w policzek przyjaciela, udając z rozbawieniem wielce obrażonego. 

Sanji lekko się zarumienił i strzepnął dłoń kochanka. 

\- Szukam czegoś dla nas - mruknął zdenerwowany. 

\- Dla nas? Oho… No i co? Znalazłeś coś? - Ace z powrotem pochylił się do ekranu, dalej będąc zaskoczonym tym pomysłem. Blondyn nie raz go ostatnio zadziwiał. 

\- To zależy, co lubisz – powiedział Sanji wymijająco. 

\- Hmm… - Czarnowłosy zastanowił się chwilę. Nigdy wcześniej nie oglądali wspólnie pornoli. On lubił przeróżne kombinacje alpejskie ale był bardzo ciekawy, jakiego typu filmy lubi jego partner. Uśmiechnął się chytrze - Wiesz co, zrób mi kawy, to ci włączę kilka propozycji. 

\- Sługę sobie znalazł… - Prychnął oburzony blondyn, ale potulnie wstał, ciekawy gustu piegowatego. Chłopak zajął jego miejsce przy komputerze, a on sam udał się do kuchni, by zagotować wodę. Dalej paliły go ramiona od dotyku tego faceta. Zadrżał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nawet po tylu latach, ten mężczyzna tak na niego działał. Gdy napój był uszykowany, wrócił do pokoju. Zastał swojego chłopaka strojącego do niego głupią minę. 

\- Serio? - Ace wygiął pytająco brew. 

\- Serio, co? - Sanjiego czasem naprawdę denerwowały takie podchody. 

\- Naprawdę lubisz coś takiego? - Zapytał z dzikim uśmieszkiem i obrócił w jego stronę monitor, ukazując całą dzisiejszą historie przeglądarki. 

Sanji spalił maksymalnego buraka. Zupełnie nie pomyślał, że tamten może to zrobić. Wkurzony odstawił kubek z impetem na biurku, parząc sobie dłoń rozchlapaną kawą. 

\- Ty chrzaniony lisie! Rozumiesz co to znaczy prywatność?! - Był wściekły na siebie, że dopuścił go do swojego komputera. 

\- Serio lubisz aż takie ostre akcje? - Ace z niedowierzaniem otwierał zakładki - Krępowanie, wibratory, zabawy w uległego? Naprawdę cię o to nie podejrzewałem… - Odchylił się na fotelu i założył ręce za głowę, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. 

\- Spierdalaj! - Blondyn odwrócił się na pięcie zawstydzony i wrócił do kuchni. Gdy był zdenerwowany zawsze zmywał naczynia, więc i tym razem chwycił za brudne talerze. Policzki go paliły. No i co z tego, że ma ochotę na takie rzeczy? Że też ten głupi piegus musiał go tak cwanie podejść! Teraz w życiu nie da mu spokoju. Usłyszał za sobą kroki. Czarnowłosy usiadł obok na blacie i przyglądał się chwilę jego pracy. 

\- No nie nadymaj się tak, mój buraczku… - Powiedział w końcu pieszczotliwie, muskając szyję partnera. 

\- Zapomnij o tym, nie było tematu - Sanji się naburmuszył. Pomyślał, że to niesprawiedliwe. On tutaj płonie, a po Portgasie zupełnie nic nigdy nie było widać. Do tego dawał się tak łatwo prowokować. Denerwowała go własna wrażliwa natura. 

\- Dlaczego? To bardzo ciekawe - Ace nie widział w tym zupełnie nic złego. Chciał wyciągnąć od partnera jak najwięcej - Dlaczego to zaproponowałeś? Nudzisz się w łóżku? 

Sanji chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie wiedział czemu tego nie zrobił. Zatrzymał się z myciem talerza w połowie i zastanawiał. 

\- Serio się nudzisz - Potwierdził swoje słowa Ace i wyprostował się zszokowany. 

\- Nie… to nie tak… - Blondyn odstawił naczynia. Zastanawiał się, jak to najlepiej ująć. Uszy go piekły z zawstydzenia. 

\- Czemu nic nie mówisz, że ci ze mną źle? - Jęknął piegowaty opierając głowę o szafkę za sobą. 

\- Nie chodzi o to, że źle! - Sanji skarcił go spojrzeniem. Teraz nie wiedział jak się wytłumaczyć - Tylko… chciałem… no nie wiem… Trochę urozmaicić nam wieczór - Znów się zarumienił, gdy przeszyły go ciemne tęczówki chłopaka, przyglądające mu się badawczo. 

\- Urozmaicić, powiadasz…? - Ace podrapał się po karku. Zaczął przetwarzać w pamięci ich ostatnie stosunki. Zwykle po prostu go brał. W łazience, w kuchni, na łóżku, przy ścianie, przy śniadaniu… Gdy tylko mieli chwilę czasu. Pomyślał, że blondyn może mieć rację, może podchodził do tego zbyt jednostajnie. W końcu trzy pozycje na krzyż to niezbyt urozmaicone pożycie. Aż sam nie mógł uwierzyć że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Z drugiej strony jego chłopak nigdy się nie skarżył… 

Uśmiech wykwitł na jego piegowatych policzkach. Przecież nie zaszkodzi im trochę zabawy… 

\- Na którą jutro masz do pracy? - Zapytał obmyślając już w głowie swój plan. 

\- Na ósną - Sanji z niepokojem rejestrował zmiany w zachowaniu Portugasa. Jego wyraz twarzy nie wróżył nic dobrego i jak zwykle nie potrafił go przejrzeć. Już widział ten błysk w oku i wiedział, że tamten coś knuje. Przełknął ślinę. Jak go dobrze znał to… 

\- A, to szkoda - Chłopak zrobił z ust smutną podkówkę - Ja też mam na rano, więc może pogadamy o tym jeszcze jutro? Po pracy? Co? Teraz marzę tylko o tym, żeby pójść w kimę… 

\- Ok…- Sanjiego trochę zbiło to z tropu. Nawet poczuł lekką irytację. Przecież dał mu chyba jasno do zrozumienia, że ma ochotę? Czy może stwierdził, że skoro już zajął się sobą, to nic nie musi? Miał ochotę czymś rzucić. Do tego wkurzył go ten zgrabny tyłek, który zniknął za drzwiami ich sypialni.

\- Idę pod prysznic! - Krzyknął zezłoszczony Sanji i poszedł do łazienki. Zrzucił szybko z siebie ubrania, odłożył okulary na półkę i oddał się kąpieli. Chłodna woda trochę go ostudziła. Porozmyślał chwilę. Nigdy nie potrzebowali niczego dodatkowego, żeby na nowo obudzić w sobie pożądanie. Ono nieustannie trwało, więc cokolwiek i gdziekolwiek robili, było przyjemne. Dzisiaj naszła go ochota na trochę inne rzeczy, ale to nie oznaczało wcale, że chce coś zmieniać w ich codzienności. Przeszkadzało mu może tylko to, że Portgas szybko przechodził do sedna. Mieli liczne, gorące stosunki… ale szybkie. Pomyślał, że może jutro uda mu się go przekonać, żeby trochę się zabawili. 

W lepszym humorze, zakręcił kurki i wytarł się pobieżnie. Postanowił trochę sprowokować pana P. bo jego przyrodzenie dalej nie dawało za wygraną. Stojąc przed lustrem, poczochrał sobie włosy i przewiązał ręcznik luźno na biodrach. Uśmiechnął się, gdy wyobraził sobie wzrok swojego kochanka, który na pewno mu się nie oprze. Jak co wieczór zresztą. Nie miał zamiaru dzisiaj odpuścić. 

Wyszedł cichutko na zewnątrz i na palcach wszedł do sypialni. To co zobaczył, niezwykle go zaskoczyło. Uniósł brew i kącik ust w rozbawionym zadowoleniu. Na nocnych szafkach paliły się świece, rzucając ciepłe cienie na ściany. Obok nich stało kryształowe naczynie wypełnione lodem i leżącą w nim jego ulubioną butelką wina. Na łóżku za to siedział Ace, ubrany w garnitur i podpierał się na łokciach, patrząc na blondyna wygłodniałym wzrokiem. 

Sanji zarumienił się i przełknął ślinę. Lubił niespodzianki. Szczególnie te romantyczne, chociaż w życiu by się do nich nie przyznał. Lubił gdy jego chłopak miał na sobie eleganckie ciuchy. Kręciło go to niesamowicie. Przez tak długi czas, już zdążyli poznać swoje słabe punkty i każdy z nich potrafił je sprawnie wykorzystywać. W takich przypadkach, nie miał nic przeciwko temu. 

Podszedł do swojego partnera, czując jak fala gorąca przelewa się przez jego ciało. Ace pochylił się do przodu i przejechał wzrokiem po całej jego postaci. Zamruczał jak kot, rozkoszując się nagim torsem kochanka. 

\- Co pan powie na niecodzienny wieczór? - Czarnowłosy spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki nad sobą, w których już palił się ogień. Delikatnie przejechał wierzchem dłoni po nagim udzie partnera i zadowolił się cichym westchnieniem. Mokre ciało blondyna aż krzyczało, żeby się nim zająć. 

\- Przyjmę każdy, jeśli będzie z tobą - Blondynowi zaschło w gardle z podniecenia. 

_Czyli ta piegowata menda jednak coś knuła…_ Pomyślał rozkoszując się dotykiem kochanka. 

Ace’a zadowoliły te słowa. Chwycił blade dłonie i przyciągnął je do siebie, zmuszając chłopaka do tego, żeby przed nim uklęknął. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jesteś seksowny… - Piegowaty nachylił mu się do ucha - Stoi mi za każdym razem jak cię widzę. 

Blondyn zapowietrzył się z zaskoczenia. Policzki go paliły a członek boleśnie odznaczył na cienkim materiale ręcznika, który ledwo trzymał mu się na biodrach. Ta pozycja tylko bardziej go nakręcała. Już chciał sięgnąć dłońmi do rozporka mężczyzny, ale ten szybko wstał. Obszedł go i od tyłu, znowu nachylił do ucha. 

\- Dzisiaj to ja się tobą zajmę… - Szepnął i przejechał palcami w dół po wypukłościach kręgosłupa. 

Sanji zacisnął dłonie na pościeli łóżka. Ten człowiek doprowadzał go tym szeptaniem do szaleństwa i dobrze o tym wiedział. Do tego mówienie mu takich zawstydzających rzeczy sprawiało, że jego wewnętrzny ogień płonął coraz bardziej, podsycany namiętną oliwą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma tak rozbrajającego chłopaka. Przypomniał mu się dzień, w którym oboje się poznali…

… 

_\- To miejsce jest wolne? - Zapytał piegowaty chłopak z roztrzepanymi włosami i niedoprasowaną koszulą._

_\- Tak, p-proszę - Sanji szybko przesunął rzeczy na swoją część blatu, robiąc miejsce innemu studentowi po krótkim przywitaniu. Dłonie mu przy tym drżały niesamowicie. Niedowierzał, że jego bożyszcze w którym kochał się od liceum, jest teraz tutaj, siada koło niego i ziewając przeciągle, kładzie się na stół. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali bo byli w innych klasach, ale zawsze podziwiał go z daleka. Jeszcze chwila a serce mu wybuchnie z przepracowania. Miał nadzieję, że jego policzki w cale nie są tak czerwone, jak mu się wydawało. Ten zbieg okoliczności był prawie niemożliwy. Nie zrozumiał nic z wykładu. Był tak zestresowany, że ledwo oddychał. Gdy wieczność słodkiej udręki minęła i zajęcia się skończyły, czarnowłosy chłopak w końcu się obudził i obrócił do niego._

_\- Hej… Mam ochotę na coś mocnego… Jesteś może wolny…?_

_Blondyn prawie spadł z krzesła. Tym razem nie miał wątpliwości co do swojego koloru skóry. Książki które trzymał w rękach wysypały się na podłogę, co dało naprawdę żenujący obrazek cholernie zakochanego idioty._

_\- C-co to za p-pytanie…? - Dukał i uświadomił sobie, że zdradził się całkowicie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co tamten mógł mieć na myśli. Wiedział, że większej głupoty nie mógł zrobić._

_Ciekawski błysk w ciemnych oczach tylko go w tym upewnił. Chłopak zbliżył swoją twarz do Sanjiego i uśmiechnął się chytrze._

_\- Miałem na myśli wyskok na piwo… - Powiedział przyglądając się ceglastej i przerażonej twarzy blondyna - A nikogo innego jeszcze tu nie znam…_

_\- A-ach tak? – Sanji szybko się odsunął i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Nawet nie wiedział jak się wytłumaczyć. Nagle jego dłoń musnęły palce piegowatego, który chciał mu pomóc. Odskoczył, jakby go poparzyły. Wiedział, że musi to wyglądać żałośnie i modlił się, żeby tamten nic sobie nie pomyślał. Do tego doszła ekscytacja dotycząca wspólnego wyjścia na miasto. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje._

_\- Więc jesteś wolny? - Zapytał Ace, starając się nie buchnąć śmiechem. Uniósł brew i przygryzł wargę gdy dokładniej przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej nie dostrzegł jego urody. Miał też wrażenie, że skądś go kojarzy…_

_\- T-tak! - Sanji pisnął jak baba i miał ochotę się za to zabić. Chciał, żeby trafił go meteor albo inne gówno, bo coraz mniej nad sobą panował. Ten wzrok go przeszywał i nie wiedział czy to jego omamy, czy serio go wręcz rozbiera. Pierwszy dzień na uczelni a już takie emocje!_

_\- W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu?_

_Oczy blondyna zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Tym razem mu się nie przesłyszało. To było TEGO TYPU pytanie. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Zawsze zastanawiał się, jakie to uczucie, gdy doznaje się zawału serca. Teraz już wiedział. Nigdy nikt na niego tak nie spojrzał, jak piegowaty w tamtej chwili. Nigdy nie miał chłopaka, dlatego całkowicie spanikował. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ze wszystkich rzeczy jakie mógł zrobić, wybrał jedną z najgłupszych i najmniej dojrzałych. Przez lata potem ją sobie wypominał i tłumaczył, że to była kwestia życia i śmierci._

_Wstał, minął zaskoczonego Portugasa, wybiegł z sali, opuścił budynek i nie zwracając uwagi na to, co powiedzą ludzie, wskoczył do pobliskiej fontanny. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na idiotę, gdy strumień wody wypluwanej przez kamienną rybę, przemoczył go całego. Gdy się ocknął i trochę ochłonął, nie mógł uwierzyć w swoją bezmyślność i wychodząc z fontanny, karcił się za nie danie odpowiedzi na pytanie mężczyźnie swojego życia. Zjebał przecież na całej linii. Chłopak niestety go zdążył dogonić. Musiał widzieć całe zajście. Dopiero gdy stanął z nim twarzą w twarz, zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba gorzej już być nie może i właściwie ziemia powinna się rozstąpić i pochłonąć go żywcem, żeby jego głupota nie zaczęła przypadkiem zabijać. Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć rozbawionemu przed nim chłopakowi, spuścił tylko głowę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Jeszcze chwila, a rozpłakałby się jak dziecko w przedszkolu i zrobił wokół siebie jeszcze większą kałużę wody. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zrobił z siebie takiego pośmiewiska. Wszystko o czym marzył, stało przed nim i zaraz miało rozpaść się na drobne kawałeczki._

_\- O rany, kiedy była ta ulewa? Wszystko dobrze? - Zapytał piegowaty, uśmiechając się serdecznie do zaskoczonego blondyna - No nic… Dobrze, że mam parasol. Nic nas już nie złapie - I ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka wyciągnął go z torby i rozpostarł nad jego głową._

_Sanji chwilę nie wiedział co zrobić._

_\- Teraz już bardziej nie zmokniesz - Ciemne oczy błysnęły zawadiacko, gdy chwycił dłoń blondyna i zaczął iść przez nasłoneczniony dziedziniec, skupiając na sobie wiele par ciekawskich spojrzeń._ _Przeszli tak w milczeniu spory kawałek, wzbudzając niemałą sensację i dotarli do parku._

_– Powiedz mi… Czy my się znamy? - Czarnowłosy nie spuszczał z oczu długich jasnych rzęs. Dawno nikt nie zrobił na nim takiego wrażenia._

_Blondyn czuł na sobie wzrok Acea, ale nie mógł spojrzeć w jego stronę. Był w głębokim szoku przez to, że chłopak nie tylko nic nie powiedział na jego głupotę i nie skomentował jego dziwnego zachowania, ale również nie wstydził się iść z nim za rękę przy ludziach. Dłoń która go trzymała była ciepła i dodała mu sił by pokiwać twierdząco głową i wydobyć z siebie kolejne kompromitujące słowa._

_\- Kocham się w tobie od liceum._

_Zatrzymali się._

_„Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa…” Sanji znów miał ochotę uciec. „Co się ze mną dzieje?!” Ręka która go trzymała, nie pozwoliła się jednak wyrwać._

_\- Och… - Portgasa piorun strzelił. Pomrugał kilka razy zaskoczony i zauroczony czerwienią policzków blondyna - Tego… ja… - Tak jak zawsze miał tekst na każdą okazję, tak teraz nie mógł sklecić zdania. Słyszał to już wiele razy od różnych dziewczyn, ale nigdy go to tak nie ruszyło, jak to wyznanie w tym momencie. Do tego przypomniał sobie te niebieskie oczy, które widywał na korytarzach, te które zawsze przeszywały go na wylot, za każdym razem jak je mijał - Chyba cię już kojarzę…_

_\- I dlaczego tu dalej ze mną stoisz? - Zapytał Sanji zażenowany i smutny. Nie chciał jednak puszczać tej gorącej dłoni. Już nawet nie rozpaczał nad swoją śmiałością, która mogła wszystko zepsuć._

_\- Bo mi się właśnie cholernie spodobałeś - Ace również ośmielony, powiedział co myśli. Ta otwartość niesamowicie mu się spodobała. To było dla niego niecodzienne doświadczenie w świecie, gdzie na wszystko trzeba było uważać. Na każde słowo, na każde zachowanie i gest. Przy tym chłopaku poczuł się swobodnie, nawet jeśli poznał go dosłownie przed chwilą. Nawet wyznanie miłosne go nie zniechęciło, tak jak to zwykle bywało. Wszystko było inne. Odrzucił parasol i chwycił jego podbródek, podciągając go do siebie – Jesteś niesamowity…_

_W porywie niezrozumiałych emocji, musnął wargami jego usta i poczuł nagle coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał._

_Chwycił się za obolały piszczel i podskakując jak koza na jednej nodze, wytrzeszczał oczy na dyszącego i wściekłego blondyna._

_\- Co ty sobie myślisz?! Dopiero mnie poznałeś! - Krzyknął Sanji, czując fizyczny ból na odebranie sobie przyjemności skosztowania tego upragnionego i wymarzonego pocałunku. Powstrzymał go tym razem jego uśpiony wcześniej zdrowy rozsądek. Znał podboje swojej miłości. Wiele razy pękało mu serce gdy Portgas był w związku z kolejną osobą, której łamał serce. Choć wiedział, że będzie tego żałował, to nie był typem człowieka, który da sobą pomiatać. Znał go na tyle, że wiedział czego chce._

_Ace nigdy w życiu nie był w tak dziwnej sytuacji, ani nie miał do czynienia z tak zmienną, dziwną i fascynującą osobą. Pomyślał, że rzeczywiście głupio wyskoczył z tym pocałunkiem. Przez chwilę miał ochotę się głośno zaśmiać. Niby powinien go niepokoić fakt, że miał licealnego prześladowcę, ale jedynie mu to schlebiało, nie wiedzieć czemu._

_\- Choć wiem, że to prawie przeczy temu co przed chwilą wyznałem... - wyszeptał blondyn łamiącym się głosem - ale naprawdę chcę czegoś więcej… Nie interesuje mnie romans. Więc lepiej to ustalmy na początku. - Dodając sobie w myślach, że jest skończonym frajerem._ Nie chciał cierpieć, a równocześnie sam sobie to cierpienie sprawiał. Po prostu nie chciał by Ace podejmował decyzję pod wpływem chwili. _Chciał być pewny, że będzie brał to na poważnie, a nie jak w swoich poprzednich związkach. Wiedział, że oczekuje od niego wiele, ale nie wyobrażał sobie inaczej ryzykować.  
_

_Portgas w jednej chwili miał taki natłok myśli, że zupełnie się w nim pogubił. To było jak miks jego wszystkich byłych i niedoszłych i właściwie dostał takiego kopa, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Ekscytacja jaką wcześniej czuł była niczym w porównaniu do tego momentu. Tak jakby decydował w obecnej chwili o całym swoim przyszłym życiu. Najzabawniejsze było dla niego to, że był całkowicie pewny swojej odpowiedzi. Tego szukał. Tego potrzebował. Wyprostował się i podjął decyzję._

_\- Więc może zaczniemy od wyjścia na piwo? - Zapytał, wyciągając w pośpiechu rękę. – Najlepiej teraz, zaraz?_

_…_

Sanji w tamtej chwili całkowicie oddał mu swoje serce. Od tamtej pory każdy dzień spędzali razem i poznawali się krok po kroku. Do teraz wybuchali śmiechem na te wspomnienia, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że byli tak szczerzy i że minął już taki kawał czasu. 

Teraz klęcząc przy łóżku i będąc obchodzonym jak ofiara przez tygrysa, Sanji zupełnie nie potrafił żałować swoich wcześniejszych słów i zachowania. To były najlepsze lata jego życia i nie mógł się doczekać kolejnych z tym genialnym mężczyzną. 

\- Naprawdę nie możesz się mnie doczekać, że sam się z sobą zabawiasz? - Ace przykucnął za blondynem, nieświadomy jego myśli. Równocześnie rozwiązywał krawat i zsuwał ręcznik okrywający chude ciało mężczyzny - Przyznaj się, ile razy to zwykle robisz?

Blondyn zagryzł wargę. Materiał opadł, odsłaniając jego pośladki i uniesionego członka. Odczuł lekki wstyd, będąc tak obnażonym przed swoim kochankiem. Poczuł kosmki włosów na swoim karku i dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. 

\- Zadałem pytanie - szepnął, ciesząc się z reakcji ukochanego. Wiedział jakie pieszczoty najlepiej na niego działają, dlatego znów pochylił się do ucha – Sanji… 

\- Raz - jęknął i przygryzł wargę, gdy poczuł zęby na płatku ucha. 

\- Kłamiesz… 

Sanji wzdrygnął się zszokowany, gdy poczuł uderzenie w pośladek cienkim materiałem. Jego zaskoczenie nie mogło się z niczym równać. To nowe doświadczenie zupełnie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Chciał się odwrócić i z oburzeniem zaprotestować, ale silna ręka przytrzymała go w tej pozycji. Pomimo tego, że było to upokarzające, zaskakująco niesamowicie mu się spodobało. Zacisnął wargi w cienką linię, gdy uświadomił sobie, w co pogrywa jego chłopak. 

\- Zapytam jeszcze raz… - Ace zamruczał podziwiając czerwony ślad, jaki pozostawił jego krawat - Ile? - Sam zaczął się nakręcać tą zabawą. Nie sądził że pornole mogą być takie edukujące i pożyteczne. Uważnie obserwował reakcje partnera, żeby przypadkiem nie przesadzić. W końcu mógł stąpać po cienkim lodzie. Oglądać a robić to co innego, dlatego musiał być ostrożny. Chłopak jednak nie protestował, więc z zadowoleniem kontynuował swój plan, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym posunięciem. 

\- Do trzech… - Blondyn nie wierzył, że się na to godzi. Niby powinien się spodziewać takich rzeczy po jego własnej interwencji, ale dalej było mu ciężko oswoić się z tą nowością. Po za tym nie sądził, że Ace naprawdę będzie chciał aż tak się zabawić. Ciekawość i wyobraźnia wprawiała jego ciało w oszołomienie i rozpaliła taki rodzaj przyjemności, który towarzyszy kochankom na początki ich związku. Zrobiło mu się duszno z ekscytacji. 

Tym wyznaniem Portgas był miło połechtany. Klęcząc za swoim chłopakiem, chwycił jego nadgarstki i zaczął je z przodu związywać, kontynuując. 

\- Wiesz co? Ja też tyle… - Mówił i obserwował coraz szybciej poruszającą się klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka - Gdy tylko nie mam cię przy sobie… Na przykład w pracy… Mam to ochotę robić wszędzie, bo nie mam cię dość - przygryzł mu delikatnie ramię, zadowolony, że sprawia partnerowi takimi szczegółami tyle przyjemności. 

Sanji przełknął ślinę. Czuł się cudownie, a szept piegowatego strasznie go nakręcał i podniecał. Związane nadgarstki były kolejnym nowym doświadczeniem i bał się, że psychicznie tego nie wytrzyma. To, o czym po cichu marzył wieczorami, stawało się powoli rzeczywistością tak przyjemną, że chyba na długo polubi tego typu rodzaj uwodzenia. 

\- Co tu by z tobą zrobić…? - Zapytał Ace przejeżdżając językiem po wilgotnej szyi. Nadgarstki były już solidnie związane. Ciekawiło go, czy blondyn długo tak wytrzyma. Wydawało mu się, że dojdzie od samego szeptania, a co dopiero od tego co planował. Sam czuł ucisk w eleganckich spodniach i żałował, że również nie może być nagi. Z całej siły powstrzymał się przed otarciem o blade i jędrne pośladki chłopaka, by ulżyć sobie w tej przyjemności. 

\- Zrób ze mną co zechcesz - powiedział nagle Sanji, odwracając do niego głowę i z rozpalonym błyskiem w oku, uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Nie miał zamiaru być bierny. 

_Chryste…_ Ace mógłby naprawdę umrzeć od samego patrzenia na tego seksownego mężczyznę. Chwilę się zapomniał i złączył ich wargi w gorącym pocałunku. Szybko się jednak opamiętał i osunął na bezpieczną odległość, widząc rozdrażnienie w błękitnych oczach. Nie chciał szybko kończyć tej zabawy. 

\- Widzę, że nieźle wczuwasz się w rolę - Powiedział mu znowu do czerwonego ucha i klepnął w pośladek, korzystając ze swojej pozycji i rozkoszując się cichym warknięciem partnera. Wiedział, że zwykle Sanji źle znosi jego wyższość, ale nie sądził, że być może tego właśnie chce częściej w związku – Siadaj na łóżku. 

Blondyna przyjemnie te rozkazy drażniły. Potulnie wstał i odwrócił się do mężczyzny przodem. Został wręcz pchnięty na pościel i zmuszony do cofnięcia się pod samą ścianę. Chwycił za głową związanymi rękami deski łóżka i podciągnął się do siadu. Jego nagie ciało drżało, czekając na nowe doświadczenia. 

Ace usiadł obok i pogładził palcami blady tors, przejeżdżając po fakturze mięśni brzucha i kończąc na wystającej kości biodra. Znali każdy centymetr swojego ciała, a mimo to, nadal ich one fascynowały i kusiły. Drugą ręką wyjął butelkę z naczynia, w którym lód cicho obił się o szklane ścianki. Wyciągnął zębami już wcześniej odkorkowaną zatyczkę i odrzucając ją na bok, upił łyk trunku. Jedna czerwona kropla wydostała się z jego ust i spłynęła po brodzie, zostawiając za sobą mokry ślad. Portgas z przyjemnością oglądał pożądliwy wzrok kochanka. 

\- Też jesteś spragniony? - Zapytał blondyna, który zachęcająco oblizał wargi. Piegowaty nie mogąc się powstrzymać, znów przechylił butelkę, wziął kolejny łyk i następnie pochylił się do warg mężczyzny, przelewając alkoholu w jego usta. 

Deska zaskrzypiała, gdy Sanji mocniej zacisnął palce na obramowaniu. Łapczywie przyjął pocałunek, przełykając przekazaną część ulubionego trunku. Zimny napój wypełnił jego usta, chłodząc gardło. Był tak rozgrzany, że każda kropla, która skapywała na jego tors, wywoływała niekontrolowane dreszcze. Wino płynęło po jego szyi i zatrzymywało się w okolicy pępka, by potem zsunąć się po boku i zniknąć w pościeli. Gdyby nie ta sytuacja, na pewno opierdoliłby chłopaka za brudzenie ich świeżo wypranej poszewki. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. 

Pokój wypełnił się sodką wonią napoju, zapachem świec i przyśpieszonymi oddechami. Ace kontynuował zabawę, zadowolony z jej rezultatów. Rozanielona i purpurowa twarz mężczyzny, oraz jego zapraszające, rozsuwające się coraz bardziej uda, nie ułatwiały mu samokontroli, która zdecydowanie nie była jego mocną stroną. 

Wiedział, że Sanji ma słabą głowę, dlatego gdy butelka była do połowy pusta, odstawił ją i zaczął zlizywać z ciała pozostałości alkoholu. Blondyn przyjemnie mruczał i wyginał się, nadstawiając zachęcająco kolejne skrawki swojego ciała. Ace najpierw skupił się na szyi, a następnie na wystających obojczykach. Z namaszczeniem sunął językiem niżej, zataczając kółka również w czystych miejscach. Usłyszał wyraźny jęk przyjemności i chwycił zębami pieszczotliwie kawałek skóry. Po chwili poczuł na swojej głowie dłonie i palce, które delikatnie wplatały się między jego kosmki włosów, ponaglając go do zsunięcia się jeszcze niżej. Kawałek krawata robiącego za imitację sznurka, otarł się o jego policzek. Piegowaty uśmiechnął się, napawając niecierpliwością blondyna. Chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, drażnił się z nim chwilę, gryząc go po boku. Gdy napotkał w końcu jego półprzytomny, niezadowolony wzrok, uśmiechnął się chytrze. 

\- A, a, a… rączki proszę za głowę - Ace chwycił w zęby szczupłe palce, które zsunęły się po jego skroni – Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem… – Polizał wierzch dłoni chłopaka. 

\- Chcesz mnie dzisiaj wykończyć?- Sanji przełknął ślinę, starając się opanować. Dotykał ust piegowatego, które całowały jego palce, pieszcząc je gorącym językiem. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu znacznie zbreźniejsze obrazy z tym związane, przez co miał ochotę krzyczeć z rozkoszy. 

Portgas się zaśmiał i uniósł, przybliżając twarz do warg blondyna i złączył ich usta. Pogłębił pocałunek czując swój ulubiony smak papierosów i alkoholu. Delikatnie otarł się biodrami o gorące udo i westchnął cicho, dając upust swojemu pożądaniu. 

Sanjiego bolał z przyjemności każdy kawałek ciała. Mimo, że dawka alkoholu była niewielka, już delikatnie szumiało mu w głowie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak długiej zabawy i jego dość ważna część ciała między nogami, niecierpliwiła się niesamowicie. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, by pozostać w pozycji, jakiej żądał od niego jego partner. Pocałunki były z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zachłanne. Już miał znowu zarzucić dłonie na kark mężczyzny, gdy poczuł na torsie coś dziwnego. 

\- Ach! - Wyrwało mu się, gdy nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia. 

\- Trzeba trochę ostudzić twoją niecierpliwość… - Ace obrócił w palcach kostkę lodu i przesunął ją wyżej, na szyję roztrzęsionego kochanka. 

Teraz dopiero Sanjiemu ciężko było wytrzymać. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się z przyjemności i spojrzeniem prowokował pochylającego się nad nim piegowatego do dalszych działań. Zimno przeszywało jego skórę, kłując niewidzialnymi ostrzami. Roztopiona woda spływała, paradoksalnie chłodem rozgrzewając zmysły. 

Portgas przesuwał dłoń, zatrzymując ją dłużej na sutkach partnera. Sanji odchylił głowę w tył i przesłonił oczy zawiązanymi dłońmi. Jego przygryzione lekko usta drżały, obrazując słodką mękę jaką mu zgotowano. Ace był wniebowzięty. Uwielbiał rozpieszczać swojego chłopaka i cieszył się, że dzisiaj mu o tym przypomniano. Od tak dawna nie poświęcili sobie aż tak wiele uwagi. Postanowił, że musi wykorzystywać takie rzeczy częściej. Teraz, pochylając się nad nim, z przyjemnością topił lód na jego podbrzuszu. Palce zsuwały mu się coraz niżej, a jęki i niekontrolowane ruchy chłopaka były coraz częstsze. W końcu musiał sięgnąć po następną kostkę, ponieważ po wcześniejszej pozostał jedynie mokry ślad. 

\- Jeszcze? - Zapytał, oblizując palce. 

\- Jeszcze… 

Ace ujrzał jedynie uśmiech Sanjiego, którego reszta purpurowej twarzy chowała się pod założonymi dłońmi. Na ten widok zrobiło mu się tak gorąco, że musiał zdjąć marynarkę i odpiąć kilka guzików koszuli. Zanurzył z powrotem dłoń w zimnym naczyniu i wyciągnął lód. Tym razem skierował go od razu w najczulsze miejsce chłopaka. 

Blondyn syknął i zagryzł zębami nadgarstek. Chłód był nie do zniesienia. Czuł jak wędruje od dołu, po sam czubek jego członka, na którym skupiał się najdłużej i najintensywniej. Był cały mokry, gdy ręka Portgasa chwyciła go w garść i zaczęła się poruszać, topiąc do końca kostkę. Nie kontrolował swoich jęków i coraz bardziej irytowały go związane dłonie. Chciał szarpnąć czarnymi włosami i zmusić kochanka do wzięcia go w usta. Miał ochotę zanurzyć się w gorącym wnętrzu i być pieszczonym przez wprawiony język. Bezwiednie wypychał biodra, spragniony spełnienia. 

Piegowaty znów oblizał dłoń. Widział, że jego zabawa może zaraz dobiec końca, dlatego sięgnął jeszcze po nową zabawkę i tym razem pochylił się nad biodrami partnera. Bez pośpiechu otarł się policzkiem o gorącego członka, doprowadzając kochanka do szału. Zachichotał cicho i przesunął językiem po trzonie, sunąc w górę. 

\- Pozwól mi ciebie dotknąć… - Sanji znów chwycił obramowania łóżka, próbując zająć czymś niespokojne ręce. 

\- Nie - Portgas ułożył się wygodnie między nogami blondyna i wkładając sobie jedną z kostek do ust, zaczął całować wnętrze ud i męskość kochanka. Przesuwał wargami po trzonie, liżąc gorącą skórę i wykorzystując lód. 

To było już dla Sanjiego za dużo. Pomieszanie tych doznań wysyłało go prosto do krainy uniesienia i nie potrafił już tego zatrzymać. Jęczał, szepcząc imię ukochanego. Przed oczami mu pociemniało, a mięśnie kurczyły się i rozkurczały, błagając o litość. Gdy wargi chłopaka objęły jego główkę, która zanurzyła się głęboko, aż po gardło, w końcu doszedł, tonąc cały w przyjemności jakiej dawno nie doświadczył. Chłodny język spotęgował doznanie, zataczając kółka w najczulszym, szczytowym miejscu. Jego chłopak połknął wszystko, ściskając przyjemnie jego uda swoimi dłońmi. 

Gdy Sanji w końcu złapał oddech i odzyskał ostre widzenie, poczuł ciepłe usta pieszczące jego jeszcze nie opadłe przyrodzenie. Rozkoszował się tym delikatnym dotykiem, nie mogąc pozbyć się podniecenia. Pomimo tego, że bolał go każdy centymetr ciała i uniesienie wyczerpało prawie całą jego energię, czuł, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Gdyby mógł, wsparłby się na łokciach, ale ręce miał dalej skrępowane, a nadgarstki obtarte od ciągłego wykręcania. 

\- Rozwiąż mnie - poprosił czując, jak bardzo sucho ma w ustach. Alkohol przyjemnie kołysał jego umysł, przez co czuł się jak na statku przemierzającym groźne wody oceanu. Miał ochotę dotknąć tego błękitu za burtą, który miał wręcz na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem - Ace oblizał usta. Teraz jego kolej. Wręcz odetchnął gdy w końcu sięgnął do guzika u spodni, mogąc je zsunąć do ud. Jego członek wręcz błagał o zainteresowanie, które ten seksowny widok kochanka jedynie zwiększał z każdą chwilą. 

Uklęknął przed Sanjim i znów sięgnął po lód. W końcu ich półprzymknięte oczy się spotkały. 

\- Więc, co teraz…? - Blondyn uśmiechnął się, przygotowany na kolejny ruch partnera. Patrzył pożądliwie, jak Ace oblizał przezroczystą bryłkę i sięgnął nią do jego krocza. 

\- Zgadnij - Portgas obnażył zęby i delikatnie umieścił kostkę między pośladkami leżącego, który wygiął się zachęcająco i syknął cicho z uśmiechem a ustach. Ace bawił się tak chwilę, topiąc lód na gorącej skórze. Nie mogąc się już doczekać, powoli, zanurzył ją w końcu we wnętrzu chłopaka. 

Sanji poczuł przyjemny chłód wewnątrz siebie, który bardzo szybko zniknął, zastąpiony przez palce piegowatego. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała bardzo szybko, ledwo znosząc przyjemne napięcie. Był pod całkowitą władzą swojego chłopaka i chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy czarnowłosy się z nim tak bawił, wkładając i wykładając palce, cały czas zaopatrzone w nową porcję chłodnej przyjemności. Gubił się we własnych myślach i uczuciach, tracąc rachubę czasu. Dawno piegowaty się nim tak długo nie zajmował. Rozbudzony na nowo, już ledwo dawał radę powstrzymać się przed drugim razem. Postanowił przerwać tą słodką męczarnie i również zainterweniować. 

\- Więcej - Poprosił, przygryzając wargę i z satysfakcją obserwując czerwieniącego się Portgasa. Uwielbiał go kusić i widział, że jego partner jest u kresu wytrzymałości. Takie śmiałe zagrywki czasem mu się zdarzały i za każdym razem działały, kończąc się w łóżku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że czasem Ace dawał się tak łatwo podpuszczać i to on był tego powodem. Jego bożyszcze z liceum nie mogło mu się oprzeć. Miał z tego dziką satysfakcję. 

Piegowaty rozpiął koszulę do końca i odrzucił ją na podłogę. To samo uczynił ze spodniami i bielizną. Teraz to miarka się przebrała. Jeśli zaraz się nie opanuje to rozerwie swojego seksownego chłopaka na strzępy. Ostatni raz sięgnął do naczynia. 

\- Też uważasz, że to ciekawy sposób… nawilżenia? - Powiedział do blondyna i znów zanurzył palce wewnątrz jego ciała. Kolejny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało, czując tą znajomą fakturę, która tak wiele razy doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Poszerzył przejście, pozwalając wodzie wyciec na zmysłowe pośladki. 

\- Długo się będziesz jeszcze powstrzymywał? - Zapytał Sanji rozszerzając uda zachęcająco, nie mogąc się doczekać intensywnego połączenia ich ciał - Jestem już gotowy - liznął swoje wyciągnięte w górę ramię, by dodatkowo zachęcić kochanka. 

_Kurwa._ Ace kochał Sanjiego każdą cząstką swojego ciała. Kochał jego dłonie, jego obojczyki, usta, złote włosy, jego oczy… Wszystko przyciągało go jak magnes i w życiu nie zamieniłby go na kogoś innego. Było mu z nim tak dobrze, jak jeszcze z nikim innym. Nikt inny nie potrafił wypełnić luki w jego sercu tak dobrze, jak ten mężczyzna. Znali się praktycznie na wylot, będąc świadomym wielu wad, tajemnic i cierpień jakie odnieśli w życiu, a mimo to, byli tu teraz razem, nadzy, gotowi zrobić dla siebie wszystko. 

Z tymi uczuciami, uniósł biodra blondyna i przyciągając go do siebie, nie powstrzymując się już więcej. Wszedł bez oporu, zanurzając z przyjemnym jękiem po sam koniec. Nogi partnera oplotły jego uda a pośladki ścisnęły, dodatkowo sprawiając przyjemność czarnowłosemu. Ich usta się odnalazły, a ciała przylgnęły do siebie. Wili się w pościeli, a łóżko skrzypiało od urywanych, mocnych pchnięć. Tym razem kochali się zmysłowo, powoli, starając się wzajemnie rozpalać. Ich głośne oddechy i jęki, wypełniały sypialnię. Sanji zarzucił swoje rozplątane już dłonie na kark mężczyzny, ostro wbijając w niego swe paznokcie. Gdy dochodzili, patrzyli sobie w oczy, w których odbijały się niknące już powoli płomyki świec. Ostatnie pchnięcie uwieńczyli przyciągając się do siebie i dysząc jak dzikie zwierzęta w swoje usta. Cali mokrzy od potu, rozciągnęli się na łóżku, uspokajając powoli. Uśmiechnęli się usatysfakcjonowani. 

\- Jasny gwint, to mnie dzisiaj zaskoczyłeś, Ace - Zaśmiał się, odgarniając mokre włosy z czoła. Oczy mu się same zamykały. 

\- Bardzo mi miło - Ace już dawno nie czuł się taki podbudowany. Dzisiejszy wieczór przeszedł do jednego z lepszych w jego łóżkowej karierze z blondynem. Kosztowało go to wiele energii, ale kurwa, było warto – Może następnym razem zaopatrzymy się w bardziej wymyślne… zabawki? Co ty na to? – Powiedział, machając zalotnie brwiami, zachęcony do nowych wyzwań. 

\- Ale nie musimy mieć przecież takich rzeczy, żeby się dobrze bawić, prawda? – Sanji nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zabawa z lodem może być taka przyjemna. Wolał jednak nie testować bardziej pomysłowości chłopaka, bo mogło się skończyć kalectwem – Chociaż… - Zastanowił się po chwili, rozważając możliwości i czerwieniąc się delikatnie. 

\- Możemy się wybrać do jakiegoś sex-shopu i czegoś poszukać - Ace podparł się na ramieniu i głaskał obtarte nadgarstki chłopaka. Trochę się skruszył, ale ze wstydem stwierdził, że niestety mu to schlebia. Chyba budziły się w nim niebezpieczne instynkty dominacji. 

Sanji przełknął ślinę. Oj tak, mają przed sobą jeszcze niezliczoną ilość takich RAZY. 

\- Chciałbyś się tak częściej bawić? – Ace uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, znowu doprowadzając twarz Sanjiego do głębokiej purpury – Lubisz jak cię trzepię po tyłku? – Przysunął się zalotnie. 

\- Spadaj - Blondyn odwrócił się do czarnowłosego plecami, ukrywając twarz w poduszce - Idźmy spać, jutro musimy wcześniej wstać - Odparł chcąc wymigać się od odpowiedzi. 

\- Następnym razem będziesz miał tyle orgazmów, że umrzesz - Ace szepnął mu do ucha, wiedząc co czuje jego partner. 

\- Dobranoc! - Sanji żałował, że nie ma już siły się dalej bawić. Już on mu pokaże co to znaczy doprowadzać kogoś do szczytowej czerwoności. Jutro musiał niestety wcześnie wstać i podejrzewał, że łatwo się z łóżka nie zwlecze. Zwłaszcza, że zostały mu tylko trzy godziny. Jęknął w duchu. Bolał go każdy kawałek ciała. KAŻDY. Naprawdę kochał ten ból, ale nie w przeddzień całodziennego stania w pracy. 

\- Dobranoc, mój buraczku - Ace również uznał, że już najwyższa pora odpocząć. Ucałował Sanjiego w blady kark i zdmuchnął ostatnią, palącą się świeczkę. 

Zasnął z brudnymi myślami na następny wieczór, wtulony w ciało swojego również zadowolonego ukochanego.


End file.
